The present invention relates to an improvement in a solar heat collector.
Conventional heat collectors are equipped with an upper casing which is formed from a flat plate, and because of this, the heat which is collected, having passed through this casing, can easily dissipate back out through the casing. In addition, there is the drawback that the upper casing must be made from a thick sheet in order to have adequate strength.
Furthermore, conventional solar heat collectors have another drawback in that, because the seal of the casing which houses the heat collecting body is inadequate, rainwater is able to penetrate, and is absorbed by the insulating material, causing the insulating efficiency to be greatly impaired.